Cartas a Casa
by Alice87
Summary: Este maravilloso fic no me pertenece, es de la autora Bar-Oki, así que todo el mérito es de ella, yo simplemente os lo traigo traducido al español.  Eyeshield 21 pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.
1. Carta a Casa I

Carta a Casa I:

—¿Así que usted y el sargento son del mismo pueblo? — preguntó Manabu Yukimitsu, uno de los últimos reclutas, a Sena Kobayakawa, otro chico que acababa de llegar. Sena había estado en el ejército algo más que algunos de los reclutas, pero era, al fin y al cabo, un novato a pesar de la experiencia que ganó.

—Sí. — Sena asintió con la cabeza sin hacer contacto visual. Era tímido y la única vez que miraba a alguien a los ojos era cuando estaba saludando o en posición de firmes.

—¡Oh, qué pequeño es el mundo!— comentó Manabu sinceramente sorprendido en sus pensamientos. —¿Cómo es él?

—D-da miedo. —respondió Sena. Hiruma Youichi, el sargento, siempre había sido alguien que asustó a Sena durante mucho tiempo. Aunque, a diferencia de los demás en el pueblo, Hiruma nunca le había pedido hacer ningún recado y nunca le intimidó directamente. (Hiruma intimidaba a Sena simplemente con su personalidad).

—¿Cabrones, de qué diablos creéis que estáis hablando? — exigió Hiruma cuando salió de detrás de una de las tiendas de su campamento. Hiruma no había tenido un regreso a casa muy feliz, por lo que su padre le alistó cuando fueron en busca de voluntarios para luchar. Desde entonces se dedicó a la guerra y logró ser ascendido a sargento.

Para Sena el hombre no había cambiado mucho, tenía las orejas puntiagudas, dientes afilados, y el vocabulario más grosero que había escuchado nunca. Sena en posición de firmes, con las piernas temblando, le saludó como era apropiado. Manabu también se cuadró y saludó.

—¡De nada, señor! — respondió Manabu. Pese a ser débil físicamente, Manabu era muy inteligente y un manitas.

—N-nada, señor. — había logrado responder Sena con voz humilde.

—Necesitas pensar en ti, maldito canijo. — señaló Hiruma a Sena con una mirada.

—Lo intentaré, señor. — aseguró Sena.

—No más chismes de mierda. — les dijo Hiruma rotundamente. —Volved a vuestros malditos puestos o tendré que quitaros el jodido desayuno ¿he sido claro?

—¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor! — Con dos saludos más, los dos soldados rasos se apresuraron a su próximo destino.

—¿Ya estás asustando a los novatos? — preguntó una voz divertida a la izquierda de Hiruma.

—No pedí tu maldita opinión, Cabo. —contestó Hiruma a Gen Takekura, uno de sus segundos al mando, con acritud.

—Ya sabes, en privado Kobayakawa me dijo que su hermana mayor se considera tu novia...— comentó Gen causalmente.

—¡Jodido canijo!— susurró Hiruma, mirando en la dirección de los pobres y confiados soldados. —¿Y qué?

—Deberías escribirla. — dijo simplemente Gen. —Estoy seguro que ella te lo pidió.

—¡Eso no es de tu jodida incumbencia!— susurró Hiruma mirando a Gen —¡y no se permiten chismes de mierda en mi maldito campo!

—No estoy chismorreando, sólo te estoy dando algunos consejos porque soy tu asesor—. Gen tenía una sonrisa perpleja en el rostro.

—¡Tch!— Hiruma chasqueó la lengua. —Ve a mostrar a los malditos reclutas los alrededores.

—Sí, señor. — Gen saludó y a continuación se alejó casualmente mientras Hiruma entraba en su tienda.

El Sargento se sentó y tomó una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. Antes de escribir cualquier palabra que le viniera a la mente, recordó la llamada "promesa" que había hecho a Mamori Anezaki la última vez que estuvo en casa de permiso.

...

—¡Hiruma!— Mamori se quebró cuando golpeó con su puño sobre el mostrador al lado de su taza de café. —¡Deja de seguir ignorándome!

Hiruma levantó la vista del periódico con desgana, a sabiendas de que acababa de enfadarla aún más. —¿Nmm?

—¡Mírame!— exigió Mamori cuando extendió su mano y le agarró del mentón obligándole a mirarla. Hiruma sólo frunció el ceño y gruñó una vez a modo de advertencia, a continuación, le agarró por la muñeca con firmeza. Sabía que fácilmente podía con ella y soltarse de la mano, pero también sabía que podría romper su muñeca, algo que simplemente le causaría más problemas a la larga.

—A partir de ahora yo soy tu novia y tú me vas a escribir una carta una vez al mes cuando regreses al campo ¿he sido clara?— Mamori miró a los afilados ojos verdes con sus enormes ojos azules.

Hiruma se quitó su brazo de encima tan suavemente como se atrevió. —Tch.

...

—¡Maldita mujer...!— juró en voz baja, claramente enfadado por el desarrollo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Mamori hacía ese maravilloso café, nunca habría tenido nada que ver con ella. Era una quejica (maternal), del tipo de mujer asfixiante que siempre se salía con la suya. Pero, a pesar de todo, Hiruma decidió escribirle una carta en broma.

Mi llamada "maldita mujer":

Por la jodida, jodida, jodida, jodida petición que hiciste, te estoy escribiendo una carta abandonado de la mano de Dios en este agujero del infierno que llaman "trinchera". Puta zanja. Maldita guerra.

¿Feliz? Será mejor que así sea.

-Sargento. Y. Hiruma

—Eso le cerrará la boca. — Hiruma sonrió burlonamente y metió la carta en un sobre sellándola. —Y cerrará la boca a su maldito viejo también. —Así que Hiruma envió la carta y se lavó las manos que evidenciaban la prueba. Nadie había dicho nada al respecto hasta que unos trece días después de que la carta fue enviada, Sena se acercó al sargento (con miedo, se podría añadir).

—¡Sar-sargento Hiruma, Señor!— Sena saludó mientras se perdía el valor en sus palabras. —¡Tengo una c-carta para que usted, señor!

El correo que solía recibir Hiruma, era por lo general, de los comandantes para entregarle mapas y otro tipo de cosas. Con un pequeño parpadeo de ojos, Hiruma le tendió la mano expectante, esperando que depositara en ella un gran sobre de manila. En cambio, para su sorpresa, había una carta pequeña, blanca, con letra cursiva cuidadosamente elaborada en el exterior, anunciando el destino de la carta para que todo el mundo lo viera.

Con un gesto perplejo, Hiruma abrió la carta de inmediato y empezó a leer.

Youichi:

Madre dijo que no me escribirías, me dijo que eras un hombre horrible, sin honor que no podría cumplir una promesa. Es probable que no puedas imaginar la expresión de su rostro cuando encontró tu carta en el correo. Padre me dijo que más bien no tuvo precio.

¡Yo sabía que podía contar contigo para demostrar que estaba equivocada!

El hecho de que me hayas enviado una carta parece ser la única cosa que ha dado para chismorrear estos días. Nadie quiere hablar de la guerra, o lo que la gente podría estar haciendo allí. Pero siempre tenemos la radio encendida, incluso durante la noche, para ver si ha habido alguna noticia.

Esta guerra realmente ha consumido la vida del pueblo. Todo el mundo está tan silencioso y sombrío. Apenas empezó cuando te llevaste lejos a todos los hombres jóvenes.

Comenzaron el racionamiento de alimentos. Es bastante confuso que ellos elijan quien va a recibir su ración y quién no. De la gasolina y la carne lo entiendo, pero lo que realmente no comprendo es por qué se ha de racionar el café...

¿Te importaría decirme cómo van las cosas por allí? La radio suele estar llena de políticos que nos hablan de por qué estamos luchando, y de vez en cuando hay algún anuncio como el del racionamiento...

Espero que estés bien y seguro allí.

Con mucho amor,

Mamori A.

—¿Qué demonios?— murmuró Hiruma, aturdido por el hecho de que Mamori se había tomado la molestia de enviarle una respuesta. Sonaba tan locuaz como siempre había sido en su tienda de café (una de las muchas cosas que le molestaba de ella).

—¿Señor?— Sena preguntó, con la esperanza de recibir su permiso para marcharse.

—No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto. — ordenó Hiruma guardando la carta dentro de su uniforme.

—Sí, Señor.


	2. Carta a Casa II

Carta a Casa II:

_Maldita Mujer:_

_Usted me está utilizando para probar a su maldita vieja Señora que soy capaz de ser digno. Por mucho que me divierta, me molesta aún más._

_La única razón para que te escribiera una maldita carta es porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además de tratar que no me disparen en mi jodido culo._

_No puedes entender lo que jodidamente está sucediendo aquí de todos modos. Estás tan jodidamente a salvo que no tengo la maldita paciencia para hacer frente a tu maldita vieja que está diciendo cómo no debería haber hecho esto o lo otro._

_Voy a dejar de escribir ya que no tiene ningún maldito sentido._

_-Sargento. Y. Hiruma_

Hiruma había leído la carta de Mamori unas ocho veces antes de decidirse a escribir una respuesta por la noche. Ahora que la respuesta había sido escrita se sintió mejor. Por una vez, podía darle un maldito pedazo de sus pensamientos sin preocuparse de su madre irrumpiendo en la habitación para husmear alrededor. Eso y que su carta le molestaba. Sin más indicaciones, Hiruma escribió la dirección y selló el sobre para enviarlo.

—¡Jodido canijo!— Hiruma gritó fuera de su tienda hacia el campamento. Sena y sus rápidas piernas no le defraudaron.

—¡Pre-presente, Señor!— Sena saludó, todavía temblando un poco en sus botas. El miedo que le causaba le hizo huir convirtiéndose en el mejor mensajero y arreglándoselas para mantenerse siempre lejos del enemigo.

—Envía la maldita carta. Piérdela y seré yo el único que te mate. —le dijo Hiruma con una mirada.

—¡Sí, Señor! — Sena bromeó con miedo. Él había dejado de decir "hiii" en el campo de entrenamiento y acabó diciendo "sí, Señor" cada vez que se asustaba.

—Y recuerda la orden de esta mañana. — dijo Hiruma serio mientras Sena caminaba de vuelta a su tienda.

Más tarde, esa noche, Sena descubrió la carta dirigida a Mamori.

Cuando llegó la respuesta de Mamori, Sena simplemente la metió en el bolsillo de su uniforme (como lo hizo con todo su correo) y se escondió lejos hasta la noche. Después se acercó a la tienda de Hiruma y se anunció.

—¡Soldado Kobayakawa se presenta, Señor!— Un muy molesto Hiruma salió de la solapa. Sena tendió un sobre de manila donde había escondido la carta de Mamori mientras nadie le miraba en la sala del correo. Sena libremente ató el sobre con la esperanza de que no se perdería. Hiruma simplemente asintió con la cabeza una vez y le relevó de su carga.

—¡Mierda es-!— Hiruma estaba desenliando el envío de Sena mientras abría la manila sólo para encontrar un sobre blanco en su interior.

—¿Señor?— Sena preguntó.

—Quédate a mano. — ordenó Hiruma y se retiró a su tienda para hacer frente a la carta. Una vez dentro la abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Youichi:_

_¡No debes decir esas cosas! ¡No soy tan frágil como para romperme y me veo muy capaz de hacer frente a mi madre! ¡Además ella no tiene los medios para escribirte y desde luego no tiene los medios para contestarte en persona! ¡Necesitas relajarte y ser menos paranoico!_

_El otro día escuché por la radio de esa Compañía 021. Al parecer, se las arreglaron para causar algún tipo de ruptura importante a través de las líneas enemigas. ¡Ellos estaban siendo superados en número y asediados a disparos! ¡Debe haber sido increíble!_

_¡Apuesto a que la compañía está llena de bravos y valientes soldados! ¿Los has visto? ¡Si lo has hecho, dime cómo son!_

_¿Y cómo te encuentras físicamente?_

_Con mucho amor_,

_Mamori A._

—S-sí, Señor!— Sena contestó como acto reflejo al oír salir de la tienda la risa maníaca de Hiruma.

—¡Soldado Kobayakawa!— Ryokan Kurita se quedó sin aliento, un poco sorprendido de ver al soldado de pie esperando fuera de la tienda de Hiruma.

—¡Cabo Kurita, Señor!— Sena saludó abruptamente, con absoluto miedo de Kurita.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, soldado?— preguntó Gen mientras rodeaba a la gran masa que formaba el voluminoso cuerpo de Kurita.

—¡A las órdenes del Sargento, Señor!— Sena respondió secamente. —En este momento está ocupado y no desea ser molestado, Señor.

—Mmm—. Gen frunció el ceño. —Se supone que iba a acabar con nosotros eso esta noche. Lo dijo antes...

—¿Hay alguna razón para este cambio de planes, soldado?— preguntó Kurita.

—No lo sé, Señor. —Sena negó con la cabeza. —Sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes.

Gen se acercó a la puerta de la tienda y golpeó con la palma un par de veces haciendo ruido en el tejido. En el interior Hiruma detuvo el cacareo de su risa.

—¡El cabo Takekura se presenta, Señor!— exclamó Gen en voz alta.

—¡Mi-er-da!— siseó Hiruma apresurándose a poner la carta y el sobre a resguardo. Sacó el mapa en el que se suponía que trabaja y a continuación asomó la cabeza por la solapa.

—Tu maldito culo puede retirarse. —le dijo Hiruma a Sena rotundamente.

—¡Señor!— Sena dio un saludo temeroso y desapareció de inmediato.

—Vosotros dos, meted vuestros culos aquí dentro. — Hiruma señaló con el dedo pulgar a los dos hombres y procedieron a tener su reunión.


End file.
